Angel Star
by TwistedRedAngel
Summary: Today, everyone knows the fun and addicting game, Angel. Kagome is the new girl and knows nothing of the sport so what will she do when she meets on of Japans top players, Inuyasha? Only he knows the dark secrets behind the game, will Kagome be the one?


**Hi guys! This is my first time so be nice with the comments please! I don't Inuyasha or the things I reference. All I own is my experiences and Made-up characters. I just started reading Angel layer and I'm totally hooked! This is like that with a few exceptions. That whole string of hurricanes and tornados left me time to read but I'm only on book 3 so expect slow updates! WISH ME LUCK! (.)! (Tell me if this should be in an angel layer crossover)**

**Kagome is the new girl in Tokyo, Japan and has been exposed to the world of Angel Star, a popular game were a player controls an 'angel' to compete to be 'Star' King of the Angel world: Spica.**

***********************************************************Chapter 1: The white Angel***************************************************************

It was a normal day in Japan and everyone was gathered around a screen or walking quickly to their destinations as usual except for a girl searching franticly through the crowds. She had shoulder-length black hair, blue-gray eyes with a white tee shirt, blue skirt and flats. "I can't believe I told my aunt that  
>I could find Uedaka station by myself!" She sighed trying to finding a good spot in the crowd. "Of course I wouldn't remember to ask my grandfather for a cell phone when he asked if I needed one. But NO! I didn't want to trouble the man when he has loads of money!" The girl scolded herself. "I can't believe I can't find Uedaka station in Uedaka!" The girl was almost thrown to the ground by another person trying to get to a good look on the screen. "What in kami's name is everyone looking at?" The girl pushed her way to the front. She gasped when she saw what everyone was looking at on the screen. A man dressed in white, a winged headset with a gold visor, long silver hair and big wings was fighting another man with wings. The girl gasped when the man in white was knocked down, "Is he going to be okay?" "Duh! It's Angel Star!" Someone yelled back. "Angel Star?" The man in white came up suddenly and defeated the other. The girl cheered, "Even though that angel guy was big, he still beat that other guy!" She gasped when she saw a sign that read 'Uedaka station' and quickly ran to the train. After a while of walking around and getting lost, the girl came to the top floor of an apartment complex. A woman with long black hair tied back into a ponytail was talking on the phone; she hung up and smiled when the girl walked in, her emerald eyes sparkling. "I DON'T FREACKING CARE IF HE HAS A FAMILY I WAN- sorry, my niece just walked in. I'll see you later. Hi, Kagome, I thought you would have gotten completely lost, your bags got back here before you so I set it up for you!" Kagome took her shoes off and joined her aunt in the kitchen for a snack. "Thank you aunt Sakura-san! I'm glad that you let me come live with you, while I'm starting junior high. By the way, you're a reporter aren't you? I watched you and your really pretty on TV!" The woman laughed, "Call me Ami! I wish my hair could look like I do on TV." Kagome pulled out some strawberries and cream, "Ami-sama, do you know what Angel Star?" Ami popped a strawberry in her mouth "It's a really popular game but truth be told, I don't really know. You should try it!" Kagome gasped at the empty bowl of strawberries and cream. Ami pulled out a small pink flip phone with a green strap with a small pink orb on the end and a pink wallet with money. "Go out and get some, you don't have to go to school just yet so you should try to play. It might be easier to make friends from your school because the games so popular." Kagome took the gifts and raced out the door.<p>

…

Later that day Kagome sat at home in her pajamas with a bag of chips watching TV, "He is on! This is so cool; I've never seen an actual fight before!" Kagome shouted when her friend showed up on TV. The slamming of the door behind her gave her a bit of a scare but Kagome just sat back and looked at the television. "Stupid door…" Her aunt came up with a notebook in her hand. "You know him Kag's? I think he's going to your school; I've done quite a lot of reports on him. He is a renowned player in the Angel star angel star world and I heard that he is close to obtaining a spot in the top players," "Yeah…" Kagome said dreamily watching the boy talk about the game and things. A lot of reporters where throwing questions at him but Inuyasha kept a straight face and answered the questions one-by-one. Ami heard her niece sigh again at the boy on the TV and suddenly had an evil grin on her face "-pretty cute, sexy even huh?" "Sure is…" Kagome said absently. Her face glowed a furious scarlet after hearing what she said, "I m-mean!" Ami put her hand on Kagome's shoulders "You seem to know him." Kagome took a deep breath before explaining what happened at the store today…

**Flashback**

In the middle of the square, Kagome made a loud squealing noise. "I don't know what to get to be in Angel star, I don't even what Angel Star is!" The sound of footsteps came closer and louder behind her. All of a sudden someone grabbed her hand and pulled her down the street. Kagome looked to see a boy with honey gold eyes, long silver hair with a serious expression. He was wearing white all-star chucks, red tee shirt, and blue jeans. He was hold a plastic bag and someone was yelling behind them. Kagome tried to keep up with the fast boy but ended up flying behind him with a blush all over her face. 'Who is this boy?' Kagome thought after they turned a corner, 'He's cute but why did he take off with me like that?' Her mind was full of questions. The boy finally stopped behind a store in an ally way. Kagome felt a bit overwhelmed when he looked at her with a surprised face. Didn't he know that he had dragged her through town? "I'm sorry I did something like that but I'm on the run!" Kagome tried to keep down her blush when the boy grabbed her shoulders. "The run…" He looked around and got closer, ignoring Kagome's blush "I stole some sushi sampler on a dare and I guess I sort of panicked when you screamed." Kagome shook her head wildly; this boy was VERY cute, hot even. He had a rugged aristocrat look that would make any girl faint. The boy lead her into a coffee shop nearby, it was filled with students of all ages reading, writing and on computers at different round tables. "A student shop!" Kagome gasped, she's heard of these shops before. Full of students of the nearby school, textbooks and resource books, add the good food and you've got a student's paradise! The boy ordered a chocolate cornet. (A/N If you get that, you win the internet!) Kagome got some ice cream. "I'm Inuyasha Sakura-Nomiya, by the way. Sorry again for the whole pulling you thing, what were you yelling about." Kagome took a bit out of her ice cream and shivered, "I'm Kagome Inamori, its okay Inuyasha. I'm sort of new here and I heard about this game called Angel Star and I wanted to play. But I don't really know what to get or how to play; I don't even know what the games about!" Inuyasha grinned and pulled out a dark red denim messenger bag with a neon yellow star. "Angel star is a highly popular game where players called Hima's buy and/or custom-design dolls known as Angels. Angels can move by mental control in strange and different themed areas in a world name Spica. Temporary battle fields outside of Spica for tournaments and training called layers are very expensive; most users rent them by the hour in establishments resembling cybercafés nicknamed Kagami's for the layers round shape. I'm a pretty good player around here. Not to brag, but I'm going to the semi championships soon and if I win the world country champs, I get to be in the top player's team. Then I go to the world championships!" Kagome just gaped. World championships! This game was even more popular then she thought. There was even a 'top players' team? "That's so cool! Can you show me an angel?" Inuyasha pulled out small figure in short red sleeveless kimono top, Black long gloves, black short shorts, thigh high black boots and silver hair in a black headband. It had big angel wings with tinted red tips. It had a determined face and its gold eyes where shinning. "He's so cool! How do I do that?" Kagome said taking the angel in her hands; it was so light yet strong looking. "I made my angel light so he can run fast and have balance without losing strength. I'll show you the ropes tomorrow, I have a tournament tomorrow. You should watch it. Do you have a cell phone?" After exchanging numbers Inuyasha ran away (with incredible speed I might add) and Kagome found herself home easily after all that running, the café Inuyasha had taken her to was right in the middle of her house and school.

**End Flashback (A/N Do I really need to tell you this?)**

"Sounds like you had an up close and personal view of him." Ami said finally after Kagome explained. Kagome's blush got so dark it turned purple; she remembered the warmth of Inuyasha's hand. "I met him, he has my number, and he's going to show me the ropes. OH HE'S ON!" Inuyasha was wearing a futuristic headset that had a pair of red angel wings on side with the tips a rainbow color, and had a serious look on his face. His opponent was a girl with a red headset with a gold ribbon on the side. Her angel was a short girl with gold and black Chinese attire, black hair in bao's with green eyes. A big red 'ANGELS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!' crossed the screen and it showed Inuyasha's and the girls angels. The announcer started his narration: **We're in the first level of the semi-championship Angel star games! First is one of the audiences favorites to win is the awesome Inuyasha S. Sakura-Nomiya.**

Everyone cheered when Inuyasha strode onto the stage with his headset and sat in a big egg shaped chair with cartoon angel wings on either side. Kagome didn't pay attention to the other player but noticed that Inuyasha was completely focused on his opponent, like he was studying her. "He's really serious about this game…" She said to no one in particular.

**Inuyasha has been a prodigy since top player since preschool and easily won his first round in yesterday's Kanto Area quarterfinals. Once again, he played with his angel Shpiera. Custom-built for speed and strength, whose starlight phase makes him one of the top-ranking angels in the Layer. **

Kagome got more excited the more the announcer talked about Inuyasha and finally the fight started. Inuyasha and the girl just sat there staring at the game. Shpiera won in just a couple minutes to Kagome's amazement, the angel won with a few roundhouse kicks. Inuyasha's serious face melted and he shook the other player's hand with a warm smile and left. Kagome cheered in her baby blue pj's and finally picked up her cell phone from its charger.

**I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to c u tomorrow! - Kagome**

Kagome turned off the TV and looked at her high school uniform hanging up on the edge of her closet and smiled.

**Thanks! I feel asleep on the bus home and I kept missing my stop. This one platform I saw a girl in a sailor suit and was holding a machine gun, I wonder what the heck HER problem was (o)?- Inuyasha**

Kagome did a double take on his message. He wasn't going to say he saw someone get whacked was he?

**Marry me - Kagome**

Kagome smiled at her dumb message. She didn't mean it of course so the next message surprised her.

**Yes- Inuyasha**

Kagome discarded the text message and drifted off to sleep ready for the next day. _'It's just a text message.'_ Kagome thought sleepily. _'I'm tired so I'll just_

…

The next day Kagome woke up confused in a strange room when it hit her, "I'm living with Aunt Ami now". Kagome powered up her IPod and swayed her hips as Rihanna's S&M started playing. She went downstairs putting some bread in the toaster, Ami left for work hours ago. She went to the shower and threw on some clothes. (A/N What I'm wearing ) A forest green V-neck short sleeved tee with faded blue jeans, she let her hair down with a white ball cap, gold long, necklace with a diamond incrusted robot and white running shoes. A brown purse and Kagome was out the door with some toast in her mouth when she picked up her cell.

**I'm ready to go! Hope I didn't keep you waiting.-Kagome**

**It's time to train! Meet me at Uedaka station, bring money! I'm bringing my friends k? I hope you haven't eaten yet; we're going out to eat. See ya honey! (.O) Heh!-Inuyasha**

Kagome winced after reading that part but brushed it off and walked up to the platform. "Kagome, come on! Over here, over here!" Kagome looked to see Inuyasha waving at her, he was with four people. He was wearing a white tee and artist jeans* with white chucks. Next to him was a tall guy with lavender eyes, black short hair in a rat tail with a purple shirt that said I'll see you at Candy Mountain. Then a girl with a pink shirt and green skirt with pink flats. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. Then there was a girl with a peach shirt with brown pants, red hair and green eyes. Then there was a girl that looked like Inuyasha with Long silver hair and golden eyes in a short yellow dress with blue jeans. "Everyone's here! Let's go guys, the train cars empty!" Everyone sat down across from each other while Inuyasha introducing each other. "The guy is Miroku Houshi; watch out for him, you'll see later. The girl next to him is Sango Takiya, Himeko Takahashi, and last but maybe least…" The girl that looked like Inuyasha hit him playfully on the arm. "…is my LOVELY sister Chika Sakura-Nomiya. Guys, and sister, this is Kagome. She's a beginner and we're going to show her the ropes!" Everyone said hi or hello when their name was called. "So when did you get interested Angel star?" Sango asked. "I saw someone fighting on the big screen near Uedaka station. Are you guys going to help me too?" "Sorry, we're going to meet you guys later after eating. Inuyasha is going to show you the ropes first." After a bit of talking Kagome noticed that everyone was leaving but her friends. The train master said last stop, Kagome looked around but none of her friends where leaving, "The train master said last stop guys…" Everyone looked at one another and Inuyasha smirked. "That's only for normal people." The train suddenly sped up and dropped everyone off at a strange platform filled with people; it had a beautiful crystal dome over top with train tracks only going to where the other train left. Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's confused looks. "These are all Angel star players; only the best players and fanatics know about the special land where we play. Here's our train now!" Kagome's eyes fallowed Inuyasha's finger and gasped when she saw a train come from the air! It landed on a train track and people came out in crowds. Kagome fallowed everyone in awe into the train. It went over lands and oceans like a plane and no one seemed fazed by this, except Inuyasha that is. He was looking staring at her with an amused smirk on his face, "you look like a little kid on your first trip." Kagome was about to say something when something caught her eye "Moo cows!" Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her and led her to a giant gate in front of the station platform. Inuyasha and the others put a card in and the gate opened. Kagome gasped when a huge village full of kids and adults with angels! A huge arena stood proudly in the middle in the middle. "This is the Angel village. Where Angel star players live, play, compete and meet!" Inuyasha said excitedly as they stepped into a bullet train. A screen of occurring fights where showing up and adds for angel things where all over the place. "Some people even live here. I used to live here till the end of grade school so I know people around he-"Inuyasha was cut off with a loud smack! "Pervert!" Kagome turned to see Sango screaming at Miroku who had a big red handprint on his face. He rubbed Sango's but again earning another hand mark, "My dearest Sango…" "Save it lecher!" Sango screamed. "Do they do this a lot?" Kagome said with a blank expression. Everyone else nodded and walked out. Kagome was in awe, they even have towns of these people! They came to a restaurant called Himani stop and Inuyasha just handed the waitress a card with an egg with cartoon angel wings on each side, it was decorated on that side and on the other was Inuyasha's picture and info. "Hello Inuyasha-san, you have 5.89 million points left." The waitress said smiling. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's confused looks and laughed letting go of her hand. Kagome blushed madly when she realized he was holding her hand but Inuyasha brushed it off as being embarrassed for not knowing. "This is an Angel card, you'll get one later. When you win fights or make good moves in a fight, you get points and in this town, points are like money." Everyone got cheesecake and a glass of milk. Kagome and Sango got a slider special or vanilla cheesecake with chocolate sauce. Miroku, Himeko and Chika got a Megeko surprise: chocolate cheesecake with strawberry jam. Inuyasha got a Choco Cornet. "Don't you get tired of eating that stuff? You eat it all the time!" Miroku said with a mouthful of cake. Inuyasha just ignored it and took a bit off the top and licked the bottom cream. "You know, you're eating it wrong." Sango said after Kagome finished their conversation. Inuyasha just sat there finishing it off. "You take the top off and dip it in the cream in the bottom." Inuyasha stopped shoving the cornet in his mouth. "Mmmh?" He gulped down soon milk, "Whatever!" Inuyasha said getting his things in his messenger bag. Everyone said bye and hopped on a moving train car (A/N I wish I could do that…all Philly has is septas and they won't let you…) leaving Kagome and Inuyasha by themselves. "Where are they going?" Kagome started to ask. Inuyasha was holding her hand and was staring at her with an amused look on his face, he hadn't forgotten the moo cows thing; Kagome blushed when they started walking close together. "Sango and the others are going to a tournament. We're going to see them soon." Inuyasha lead her around the town till they came to the big arena. Kagome was in awe, it was filled to the brim with people! Inuyasha led her to a big lunchroom see the others in a group talking. Everyone smiled when the two walked up. "Let's eat guys!" Inuyasha shouted leading the group towards a bunch trays and utensils. "Aright! Half the day is done and we're still here! Time to chow down!" Miroku shouted, "Right" everyone said. Sango started talking first, "Man, this Angelic Star event is going to be rough!" A buzzer sounded and the rest of the people left in a hurry. "The fight is starting soon," Inuyasha explained, "We're going to the Kagami!" Kagome gave him a confused look and Inuyasha laughed, Kagome felt light headed, he was too cute, hot even. "You're so cute! A Kagami is like a training room, I'm just going to show you the stuff, and you're going to make your own angel later." Kagome's blush deepened but she put on a frown, throwing down his hand. "Why are you flirting and holding hands and stuff!" Inuyasha laughed and took Kagome's hand again. "It's because I like you silly! You're my wife remember?" "Wife?" "Your text?" "I was kidding!" "I wasn't" Kagome paused, "I can't be married I'm a kid!" Inuyasha stopped for a moment. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Kagome blushed, "I've never had a boyfriend before! Especially one as popular as you!" "It doesn't matter, want to be my girl?" Kagome blushed and nodded, only two days in Tokyo and she had a boyfriend! "Take today as our first date! I'll show you around!" Kagome smiled and gave a nervous laugh; Inuyasha sure was cheery and straight forward. She turned to him when she saw him in a store, she walked in and Inuyasha turned to show her a two sort of matching cell phone charms: A White braided loop with metallic strings of gold and silver braided in, metallic star with cartoon angel wings with a long feather. With the feather was a tiny sign that angel feather. "Our first gift as a couple?" Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome nodded and took the gift, feeling light-headed with happiness. "To the Kagami's!" Inuyasha lead Kagome into a building, again Inuyasha gave the lady his card and they came into their room. A room with a big circular table two chairs and a TV. Inuyasha put the same headset from the other day on and motioned Kagome to put on a headset in the opposite chair.

**Well, that was my sucky first chapter but please! Read and review! I promise it'll get better. I know Inuyasha was a bit straight forward but that's my story.**

**Next chapter: Welcome to Spica!**

**Translations and pronouncing**

**Spica: Sip-e-uh**

**Uedaka: You-eh-da-ka**

**Kagami: Ka-ga-me**

**Ami: Ah-me**

**Inamori: E-na-mori**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
